


58: “Don’t argue. Just do it.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [58]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Minor Couples Mentioned, Minor Relationships, Mutliple Couples, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	58: “Don’t argue. Just do it.”

**58: “Don’t argue. Just do it.”**

* * *

"What! No you damn pig!"

"I'm only doing this for your own good Yuri." Yuuri made sure to keep his voice low and calm knowing that his mate and the other omegas were in the hotel rom across from them. Yuri growled loudly throwing his hands up in frustration as he glared down Yuuri. "You not my fucking father."

"But I am you guardian while we tour. Beside Seung Gil and Guang-Hong have to stay in separate rooms from their mates too. It's not just you and Otabek."

"You can't make me!" Yuri hissed. His eyes flashing bright red at the thought of staying away from his omega.

Yuuri didn't back down as his own eyes flashed the same dominant red eyes. "You, Phichit, Leo and I will be sharing a room. Victor, Seung Gil, Guang-Hong and Otabek will be sharing an different room. That's final."

"You fucking-"

"Yuri." Yuuri snapped. His voice going deeper than it's ever went before as those dominant red eyes stared down Yuri. The blond fought the urge to bare his neck but did make sure to lower his body slightly to seem less of a threat to the more dominant Alpha. "Don't argue. Just do it. This is for your own good and I won't repeat myself again. We are keeping you and Otabek away from each other for safety reasons. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Alpha."

Soft, pork cutlet Yuuri popped back like nothing happened as he gave his famous smile before turning to the other alphas. "Now any of you have problem. Phichit? Leo?"

"No!"


End file.
